Altruismo, Sacrificio, Pérdida
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Los tiempos se vuelven turbios, el Avatar está siendo atacado con intención de destruirlo. El General Iroh II se propone protegerla, Korra no quiere que sus seres amados se involucren. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro siente, ambos temen no ser correspondidos pero, ¿Quién es más valiente? ¿Él que confiesa su amor en el último minuto o el que corresponde antes de morir?
1. Catástrofe Parte I

…

Esta historia, nace de un maravilloso acontecimiento, cuando me las pasé un día por el Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones", y de repente vi un topic que me llamó muchísimo la atención "Fabrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedido de Historias)", no pude evitar meter las narices y ver si había alguien que pidiera algo como lo que yo estoy interesada en escribir. Y de repente, apareció el pedido de Aspros, un Korroh de tragedia, justo lo que quería, y su idea, podía incluirla en la mía, y quedaba precioso, era perfecto. Así es como estoy aquí, con mi nuevo bebé.

Es decir, también me veo obligada a anunciar que _"Este fic corresponde al topic Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (pedidos de historias) del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._ Confirmo con esto que varias personas pueden tener las mismas ideas en diferentes lugares del mundo, así como pasó con el caso de la Tabla Periódica.

Y sí, también me estoy ahogando en tareas :( por eso tarde tanto en ponerme al día con todo, y tengo metido en el coco un montón de materias, es espantoso ¡Quiero mis vacaciones de vuelta! _**¡Y no tuve Internet por una semana!**_ ¡Fue como para morirse! Sólo me llegaba a las 11:00 PM con las meras ganas de ayudarme con lo que me faltaba de los deberes por hacer ¡Rayos! Tengo que aprender a usar FF por el celular.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Los tiempos se vuelven turbios, el Avatar está siendo atacado con intención de destruirlo. El General Iroh II se propone protegerla, Korra no quiere que sus seres amados se involucren. Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro siente, ambos temen no ser correspondidos pero, ¿Quién es más valiente? ¿Él que confiesa su amor en el último minuto o el que corresponde antes de morir?

**Rated T:** Ya saben que me encanta prevenir, aunque nadie tome en cuenta la letrita que se supone te dice la rudeza del texto, pero bueno, que se le va hacer. Algo de tragedia dramática, amor de amantes, heridas, batallas, en fin, lo hermoso que me encanta escribir. Espero les agrade.

La pareja principal será **Korra **&amp;** Iroh II**, ya es mi cuarto fic de esta pareja, =3 ¡Es tan emocionante! Espero les guste. Para mí es increíble haber llegado tan lejos, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Deseo mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo, abrirle el paso a nuevas posibilidades, infinitas posibilidades.

¡Deseo que en el Libro 4 nos abran camino a las ilusiones de nosotros, Los Korroh Fans! Aunque también nos hemos puesto 'Irorra', creo que es para sonar más canon, me gusta :3

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

Y mis saludos a Aspros: es fenomenal compartir gustos con alguien en alguna parte diferente del mundo. Espero que te guste mi toque, tenía muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir una tragedia de estos dos, pero cuando vi tu petición, encontré una afinidad invaluable que no pude ignorar. Disfrútalo, técnicamente te lo dedico, es tuyo.

* * *

**Altruismo. Sacrificio. Pérdida.**

_**Catástrofe.**_

**I**

…

Los tiempos, desde su primer momento, han ido cambiando. Incluso desde el primer Avatar, Wan, las sociedades han ido avanzando y mutando, estableciéndose y limitándose; cada uno de los portadores de los cuatro elementos de cada generación ha tenido que irse adaptando por igual a esos cambios, y desprenderse de las necesidades de volver a la simpleza inicial del Universo por la que clamaban sus almas, el verdadero ser; pues las acciones de separación y alteración estaban provocadas en su mayoría por el beneficio egoísta de una pequeña parte de los individuos, aquellos que sacaban provecho de cualquier situación, aferrados a sentimientos negativos.

Avatar Korra, el primer Avatar de la Nueva Era, tuvo que vivir en un momento de total hostilidad hacia todo y todos, desde su propia persona hasta las entidades más influyentes de las Naciones; su función de mantener el equilibrio del mundo se redujo al simple hecho de mantenerse con vida y proteger lo único que dejaba esperanza para la siguiente generación: que no se detuviera el Ciclo, debía cuidar de no morir en el Estado Avatar, para que ese nuevo tiempo alcanzase su punto de equilibrio como debía ser.

Sus acciones, que desembocaron profundas consecuencias para los intereses propios del Ser Humano, iniciaron en un principio los ataques a su entorno, y los nuevos intentos de conquistas, acompañadas de amenazas hacia la integridad de todos los seres vivos de los mundos enlazados. Como cada quien se intentaba acostumbrar a compartir con sus singulares nuevos vecinos, eran blanco fácil para aquellos sin el menor interés en la Convergencia, y los mismos espíritus fueron los primeros en notar esas miradas furiosas y gruñidos reprimidos, señales de hostilidad conflictiva muy claras para ellos.

Intentaron advertir a aquellos que los aceptaban, incluso transmitir su inquietud al Avatar, pero para cuando ésta logró convencer a las grandes fuerzas estatales del nuevo peligro que acechaba, ya todo había dado inicio.

Los líderes de aquellos movimientos que se llamaban a sí mismos _Revolucionarios_, convencían a las grandes masas, en contra de los pensamientos de sus líderes naturales: que las propias alteraciones dadas por ellos afirmaban que el Avatar tenía que dejar de existir, ya no era necesario, en ningún sentido, en ningún futuro; y los discursos de palabras elegantes y benévolas, simple envoltorio llamativo del genocidio, lograban unir fuerzas de destrucción que no reconocían lo verídico de su propio objetivo.

Y eso ocurrió por todo el mundo, la propuesta de terminar con el Avatar y sus aliados era irrevocable. Las personas se veían forzadas a formar parte de un lado de las fuerzas; y tomando en cuenta que sólo había una opción, los parámetros no estaban a favor para aquellos que reconocían esa peligrosa ignorancia y las marcas dolorosas que dejarían para el porvenir.

Empezaron las persecuciones, el Avatar viajaba en aquella época por el mundo con la intención de plantar justicia donde fuera, pero, donde era vista, era reportada; ella y su equipo huían con demasiada frecuencia como para tener la conformidad o el descanso requerido. La necesidad de encontrar un lugar seguro guio a sus más allegados al Polo Sur, donde los enemigos todavía no habían influido en su totalidad, y donde era seguro que Tonraq, su padre, le protegería por todos los medios.

Pero eso no era lo que ella deseaba.

— Ningún otro lugar en el mundo demuestra ser seguro para nadie. **—** Tenzin y Tonraq discutían airadamente las estrategias a tomar, pero ninguna era de utilidad, los dobles-bandos estaban infiltrados en todas las fuerzas, incluso ellos tenían aliados dentro de los Revolucionarios, pero eso sólo indicaba que el gran grupo atacante también podían tener las mismas tácticas con ellos.

Eso significaba que no podían confiar en casi nadie. Sólo en aquellos que habían demostrado su legítima amistad en el pasado; pero ahora la Avatar tenía un nuevo factor para defenderse, era mucho más que adulta, antiguos enfrentamientos le habían dado la habilidad de poder decidir qué hacer y cómo expresarlo a los demás sin pelos en la lengua, dando lugar a una madurez digna de su título y edad.

Algunos de los presentes se mantenían en silencio, entre ellos estaba ella, sólo que los que se mantenían en ese mismo estado la estaban observando, sus ojos cerrados y perfil concentrado demostraban que seguramente, ya había tomado una decisión y aprovechando un momento de silencio para analizar por otros lados las posibilidades, la anunció sin ningún tipo de ligereza.

— Me iré. — Terminar la reciente cena y discusión, y que ella sentenciara una acción tan suicida no cayó bien en la mente de ninguno de los presentes. — Lo siento… — Se disculpó ante sus padres, su madre le veía con grandes ojos suplicantes y su padre tragaba duro, su hija ya no era ni niña ni adolescente, y lo que decidiera, lo haría a toda costa, y él no podrá detenerla, tan solo decidir apoyarla. — Todos ustedes no pueden ponerse en peligro por mí. —

— ¡Si podemos, y lo haremos! — Rugió con determinación Lin, todavía en función de Jefa de Policía, presente en el lugar por su preocupación personal hacia la morena y su equipo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

— No pueden, ni lo harán. — Cortó Korra de mala gana, otra vez, querían hacer sólo lo que ellos querían, y no había más opciones realistas que las que ella tomaba en cuenta. — Y puedo dar razones enumeradas de los porque. — Retó, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a más no poder por los nervios de hablar de tal forma frente a figuras tan influyentes.

Ciertamente, todos los presentes se habían encariñado muchísimo con ella, así como lo hicieron con Aang, y la idea de perderla, no como Avatar, sino como amiga, era terriblemente triste y desconsoladora; para la morena no había honor más grande que el ser tan apreciada por los suyos, pero ella tenía que responder ante sus obligaciones, no ante lo que de verdad quería, sí, amaría quedarse bajo el ala de su padre y esperar a que la tempestad se retirara… Pero no podía, si así lo hacía, incontables vidas se podían perder en el camino por defenderla, y la situación debería ser completamente al revés.

Por ello, puso todas las piezas en el tablero. Si no lograba que ellos entraran en razón, tenía a Naga lista y ensillada para salir en medio de la madrugada. Nadie moriría por ella.

— ¿Ha sí, y cuáles son esos? Niña — Acepto con firmeza la hija de Toph.

— Tú tienes que detener el alzamiento en contra del presidente en Ciudad República, todavía tiene un par de años legales en el poder, pero mientras tanto, que él siga intentando ayudar a la ciudad y así darle a entender a su gente que esas influencias no son las correctas. —Lin sólo levantó una ceja, pero con ello, ya le estaba dando un punto. — También debes cerciorarte de que en tu comando no hayan traidores que atenten contra tu vida, tenemos infiltrados por todos lados. — Korra la vio aflojar el ceño y meditando, se le iluminó un poco la mirada, quizás la mayor ya tenía una lista de sospechosos a la mano.

— Mi padre es reconocido como líder de nuestra Tribu, y mis primos también. — Continuó, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tenía que darles a entender que para lograr lo que proponía… debía cortar los lazos con toda su familia. — Se sabe por todos que son de mi sangre, y si me apoyan libremente, nuestro pueblo se alzará tan pronto lleguen las palabrerías de afuera… — Observó los ojos de su padre casi salirse de sus cuencas, estaba entendiendo todo lo que Korra quería transmitir. — En cambio, si se dan cuenta de que no estoy aquí… que no están protegiéndome… los dejarán en paz e ignorarán la desestabilización que quieren lograr esos grupos por tener el poder. —

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura, amor? — Su madre por fin encaraba palabra, no pudo mirarla directamente a la cara por unos segundos, pues temía el miedo en su rostro, y era un temor acertado, un cuchillo de desolación le atravesó el alma cuando vio un rastro de lágrimas caer en el amado perfil.

— Porque somos de la Tribu Agua. — Sonrió con tristeza a su progenitora. — Nuestra gente se ha mantenido unida ante todo y nuestro lado del Polo aún más, ¿no lo recuerdas? Incluso nos defendimos de mi tío por la libertad de nuestra gente — Intentó consolarla. — Estoy segura, que por conocerlos a ti y a papá por tanto tiempo, no se atreverán a herirlos sin siquiera defenderse. —

— Pero… — La voz de su madre se extinguió, en cambio, la voz de su padre retomó el poder.

— Korra… — El miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que estuviera en la mesa con su hija le atormentaba, pero no podía hacer nada, las canas que tenía se las había pintado ella. — Tienes la razón. — Incluso Tenzin le vio con sorpresa. — ¿Pero qué planeas hacer para que cedamos? — Con gesto paternal, empezó a guiar el vuelo de su pichón.

— Mi deber como Avatar va más allá que mi propia vida. — Cada quien retuvo la respiración ante una oración tan cruda. — Yo no sacrificaré sus vidas por la mí é mi viaje por el mundo, huiré de ellos, pero no pienso ponerlos en peligro a ustedes. — Otra voz se alzó.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos dejarás ir contigo? —Bolin, que se mantenía en silencio junto a su hermano observando como cada quien exhibía su argumento, habló tan pronto se dio cuenta de que Korra quería hacer su viaje sin compañía alguna.

— Porque si piensas que te dejaremos sola por ahí, no sé qué clase de amigos nos consideras. —Mako también la enfrentó.

— Ustedes son los mejores. Han estado conmigo en todo momento en el que lo he permitido y que ustedes han podido. — Respiro profundo y les miró con pena. — Pero ahora… su vida es más valiosa que la mía. —Antes de que la interrumpieran, ella se adelantó. — Cuando vivan el día a día, podrán influir en los demás para que piensen por ellos mismos, así como Lin, ayudándola a que se recupere el equilibrio. —

— ¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto? — Asami le vio igualmente preocupada que los demás.

— No es la primera vez que paso de ser percibida entre las personas, en todos lados puede haber una chica de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello caoba, es decir, son así los rasgos de la mayoría de las mujeres de la Tribu Agua. — Le sonrió un tanto. — Ayudaré donde pueda, defendiendo a los que quieren quedarse neutros ante todos estos problemas. —

— ¡Pero eso no impide a los Maestros Aire ayudarte en tu travesía! — Tenzin estaba de los nervios, que hasta parecía que el bigote se le curvaba hacia el cielo. Pema, a su lado, veía a Korra resignarse a expresar sus puntos en defensa, a su vez, Jinora parecía también querer intervenir; intentó calmar un poco a su marido, ella misma veía a Korra como otra hija, y la idea de dejarla ir en tan malas condiciones le dolía.

Rohan observó a la chica suspirar varias veces, con menos de una década de edad y un nivel de sensibilidad tan alto como el de su abuelo, fue tan detallista como para notar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos; si bien nadie quería dejarla ir, ella no quería marchar, pero de eso se trataba, tenía que ser fuerte por lo demás. Sus demás hermanos también notaban la delicada situación del Avatar.

— Ustedes tienen una filosofía que mantener, ya ayudan a muchas personas. — De nuevo, se vio forzada a sonreír sin quererlo, para intentar calmar a su maestro. — Con sus buenas acciones podrán reafirmar la libertad sobre todas las cosas y la necesidad de la gente de vivir como lo dicta el corazón y no la mente. — Por un momento, el hijo de Aang se sintió tremendamente orgulloso, pero luego, también lastimado, pensó en el inconveniente de cuando llegaría el momento en que sus propios seguidores querrían desligarse de las sociedades y buscar la libertad de su elemento, como hacía más de doscientos años; si bien sucedería cuando él estuviese más viejo, no era mucho tiempo a favor.

Con los puños apretados y algo más de dolor dejó en claro el punto más conciso de todos: — Si no están involucrados directamente conmigo, ninguno de ustedes, líderes de diferentes pueblos, serán atacados por apoyarme, y reafirmarán la oportunidad de mantenerse fuera de los problemas contra esos locos sin base moral. — Se mordió la lengua, y tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar cuando todos al mismo tiempo empezaron, prácticamente gritando, a dar sus objeciones.

— _¡Eso no es justo…_ —

— _No estarías aplicando lo que tú dices de pensar por uno mismo…_ —

— _Pero si queremos ayudarte…_—

— _Como aliados del Avatar, todos…_—

— _Nuestras obligaciones no deben exigirnos abandonar a los nuestros…_—

Harta ya, Korra se levantó abruptamente por sobre todos los demás y golpeó la mesa con las palmas — ¿¡Acaso creen que para mí esto es fácil!? Si no tienen una mejor solución para que todos estén a salvos, entonces: ¡Siéntense y piénsenla! — Los más abuelos la observaron con intriga, igual que Rohan, ahora se daban cuenta de la mirada cristalina, y se les encogió el corazón al no hallar una opción más segura para todos que la del Avatar, agacharon la cabeza con resignación, sintiendo que la condenaban. Zuko le pidió a los espíritus por alguna ayuda ante ese enfrentamiento, alguna señal del propio Aang.

Pero luego, una voz se levantó por sobre la oscuridad.

— Yo no pienso permitir quedar como un cobarde ante mi gente, y deshonrarnos al no apoyarla en sus esfuerzos por protegernos. — Fue el General Iroh II, se había levantado y quedado frente a ella; con un porte alto, firme y elegante que reclamó la atención de toda la reunión, para tomar firmeza los dos conectaron sus miradas y Korra divisó una determinación sin igual en esos ojos de fuego ambarino, estaba dispuesto a todo, como ella. — Así que tengo una propuesta que los dejará a todos más tranquilos. —

— ¿De qué se trata? — Le preguntó un ansioso Tonraq, si sus palabras convencían a su hija, entonces, podía tener algunas esperanzas de que pudiera verla regresar algún día a casa; Korra le vio con algo de reproche por robarle las palabras, pero a la vez con comprensión, volteó a ver a su viejo amigo, heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego, que ahora era blanco de la espera de todos, que rezaban porque hiciera algo.

Ya antes se había embarcado de misión en favor de las Fuerzas Unidas con él, conocía su competencia y se había ganado su entera confianza, tenía un honor tan válido como la luz de las estrellas, que daba certificación de palabras dignas y justas a todos los problemas y sus estrategias; era el hombre que le ofreció su apoyo en muchos más momentos de los que podía contar y que le mantenía al día con los asuntos del Consejo del Loto Blanco, al igual que su abuelo, el antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko, quien le tenía planteada la más magnifica recomendación del azabache.

Podía escucharlo con esperanzas de que había localizado un cabo suelto que le ayudaran a salir triunfantes de ese rincón sin salida.

— Conozco su temperamento, sé que te decidiste a cumplir con tu altruismo, tu meta, sobre todas las cosas… — Korra le lanzó una mirada de advertencia apenas perceptible, si él no elegía las palabras adecuadas, los miembros en la mesa no cederían a cualquiera que fuese su idea, y en cambio, reforzarían la seguridad para protegerla; Iroh hizo un deje con el mentón y le dio a conocer su astucia, para ser incluso más convincente, suspiró ante los presentes. — Mi familia ya la he puesto a salvo; nuestra gente se ha reconciliado y luchamos por mantenerla así. Pero yo también necesito cumplir mi obligación con el mundo, como usted. —

— General Iroh, con todo respeto, yo no seré su carga. — Korra no permitiría que un ser tan bondadoso se arriesgara. — Aunque no tengo ni idea de porque insisto en detenerlo, ambos sabemos que tenemos un nivel increíblemente igual cuando se trata de terquedad. — Reflexiono en voz alta.

— Estoy de acuerdo**. **— Le sonrió de lado por lo último. — Pero es mi deber como descendiente de mis ancestros el restaurar la condición del planeta. Es de hecho, lo que cada uno de nosotros debe de lograr; y usted no será mi carga, será parte de una misión de las Fuerzas Unidas, usted protegerá a los suyos y nosotros defenderemos el equilibrio. Se lo debemos. —

Una serie de susurros se entrecruzaron como el aleteo de una abeja, pero cesaron de inmediato, quizás no era una solución completa: dentro de la propia campaña podían ser agredidos, pero había cierta fama de que si el Avatar y el General estaban unidos en una misión, no habría quien los detuviera, ambos tenían el poder para sobrevivir; unos cuantos suspiraron, al menos encomendaban a la morena en buenas manos y viceversa.

— ¿Irás de todos modos si ella se niega, Iroh? — Fue la pregunta de Zuko, dirigiendo su mirada a Korra, si ella no lo veía conveniente, por lo menos esperaba que su querido nieto no saliera de las costas con los mismos motivos que ella, una alianza era lo deseado para su viejo corazón.

— Si, por mi Nación, por mi puesto, por tu legado. — Una conversación casi íntima siendo escuchada por todos los presentes. Desde el cielo brillaba la luna, y estaba orgullosa de que todos los individuos en ese lugar tuvieran un alma más valiosa que cualquier gema que se pudiera imaginar.

Zuko vio el orgullo de los dos y sonrío por su terquedad, vaya herencia más rayada y difícil les había tocado a la generación; Tenzin ya sabía la respuesta que daría Korra; y sus hijos ya imaginaban una gran cantidad de aventuras heroicas para recuperar el orden.

— Acepto su ofrecimiento. — Senna y Tonraq sonrieron esperanzados a la pareja, una frente a otra, estrechándose manos por sobre la mesa. Todos volvieron a sentarse más relajados en su lugar.

Varios exhalaron ruidosamente, admitieron retener la respiración por mucho tiempo, esos dos jóvenes lograban poner el ambiente demasiado tenso.

— Muy bien, usaré todas mis mejores fuerzas para este cometido. — Asintió hacia Korra y esta le devolvió la señal. — Espero que podamos reunirnos aquí para dentro de seis lunas llenas. —Tenzin fue el siguiente de hablar.

— Muy bien, ¿Todos de acuerdo con la proposición de Iroh? — Todos levantaron la mano, incluyéndolo. Entonces, iniciemos los preparativos para su partida y para nuestro próximo encuentro. — Cada miembro empezó a dar sus consejos, propuestas de rutas y estrategias de defensa.

Es una lástima, que a veces, las cosas no salgan como uno las planea.

…

Se embarcaron en el viaje el amanecer del día siguiente, no podían perder ni una sola hora, cuando el sol todavía no se mostraba por entre las colinas de nieve, ellos ya estaban despidiendo a sus amigos.

— Tranquilos, volveré para antes de que se den cuenta. — Estaba más tranquila de que no los involucrara, pero igual sintió toda la preocupación de su madre por medio del abrazo que casi la deja sin aliento. Senna besó a su hija en la frente, como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo y le peinó un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar, su progenitora no pudo evitar las lágrimas de angustia de que esa fuera la última vez que cuidaría con pequeños detalles a su niña.

— Korra. — La fuerte y bienhechora voz de su padre hizo que casi se lanzara a llorar allí mismo, ignorando que era tal y como él se sentía, quizás no podría llamarla por su nombre en el futuro si todo salía mal. —No importa lo que pase… — Carraspeó para que la voz no se le partiera. — Nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. — Su esposa se abalanzó sobre su hija, y él las rodeó a ambas en un gran abrazo de oso.

— Lo sé, papá… — Su voz si se quebró esta vez, y apretó aún más el abrazo. Necesitaría ese amor para tener fuerzas. Naga también se unió. — Cuídate bien, mi buena amiga. — Era mejor dejarla a cargo de sus padres. La perro osa polar le respondió con un lametón triste y un abrazo muy suave, temerosa por su compañera.

Cuando se separaron, el Avatar recibió las bendiciones de sus padres, unos tantos mimos más, y sin importar que fuese una adulta ya, les dio gracias por todo, les dijo que los amaba, y, temiendo por desistir, ingresó al gran navío con un gran tormento en el corazón. De allí veía a su madre apoyada sobre su padre, orándole a los espíritus y sonriéndole con tristeza.

No pude evitar oír la conversación de Iroh y su abuelo, que se despedían también en el borde de la escalera para subir a la nave.

— Que los espíritus estén siempre de tu lado, mi querido nieto. — Zuko abrazó al joven sin avisar, pero el azabache correspondió rápidamente, sabía que lo iba a extrañar como nunca antes. — No podremos comunicarnos demasiado, podemos ser interceptados; aun así, recuerda quien eres, y que ya con eso… — Respiro profundo. — Le has otorgado a todos… a mí… un gran honor. — Iroh no podía estar más feliz o más angustiado. — Nos volveremos a ver, Iroh. — Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda alta y observó triste como aquel chico, ya un hombre, se embarcaba a un viaje, que sin saberlo, era sólo de ida.

Zuko observó a su hija a unos metros, que ya se había despedido efusivamente de su bebé, tenía cubierta media cara con la manga izquierda de su traje, sin ocultar los ojos rojos y llorosos.

— ¡Cuídense mutuamente! — Gritaron la Señora del Fuego, Izumi, y Tonraq a la vez, como lo habían acordado, para actuar como un estímulo paternal un poco más entusiasta que esa lamentable manera de decir adiós.

— ¡Los haremos! — Respondía Korra a lo lejos. — ¡Manténganse lejos de esos locos hasta que los pongamos en su lugar! — Y sólo el eco del viento transporto sus palabras a sus progenitores. Iban los dos en camino a cumplir con su destino… Un destino con muchas consecuencias, tantas que son innumerables, pero una de las más resaltantes y lamentables entre los amados del Avatar Korra fue que…

Senna no volvió a sonreír como antes.

…

— ¿Cuál es nuestro rumbo, General? — Preguntó Korra con cierta gracia para intentar aligerar el ambiente, Iroh se lo agradeció internamente, todos sus soldados estaban muy nerviosos y un poco de confianza no haría ningún mal.

— Consideré favorable tomar rumbo al oeste, por los límites de la Nación del Fuego. — Estaban en la sala de comando, y sobre la mesa central estaba el mapa por el cual Iroh señalaba la ruta antedicha. — Evadiremos antes de llegar a las aguas centrales, donde podemos ser localizados, y continuaremos hacia las islas de mar abierto. —El cambio repentino de ruta, describía el hecho de que sería un viaje largo y lleno de desvíos para evitar enfrentamientos. — Luego, quizás pasemos por las Isla del Templo Aire del Oeste, para reabastecernos allí y… — Continuó una explicación que se extendía en diferentes planes de auxilio o estrategias, aun así, todos fueron prestando atención.

Viajaron por diferentes poblados, ayudando a quienes pedían su ayuda y evadiendo las malas caras, a lo cual, si pasaba, cambiaban el curso a la seguridad de las aguas profundas, donde muchos espíritus de gran magnitud habían ayudado en más de una vez para algún escape improvisado.

La ruta de rodeo por las Naciones, cambió al simple hecho de darle la vuelta al mundo de la forma más larga que jamás hubiesen pensado. Pero de cierta forma, llegó a ser placentero.

El itinerario de los días más simples y calmos era de ensueño para los marinos: mañanas iniciadas con un té y una plática estratega entre el Avatar y el General; siendo acompañados por el capitán del barco y los más cercanos soldados del barco. Mediodías de entrenamientos; tardes de trabajo y colaboración, terminando con una cena bien nutrida. Cuando la marea era alta, hubo ocasiones en las que contaban historias a la luz de la luna.

Otros días, un tanto más difíciles que otros, les daban una paliza bien merecida a un pequeño grupo de invasores en algún pueblo costero. Igualmente, estaban los realmente difíciles, cuando todos estaban a cubierta, alerta, e imaginando el terror salir de la penumbra y devorarlos en llamas antinaturales y siniestras que les impedirían ver la luz del amanecer otra vez.

Sin embargo, la confianza de cada soldado estaba puesta sobre sus líderes, que se erguían por sobre la niebla y cuidaban de su paso y cada hombre en batalla. Era una interesante vida con sus altas y bajas por igual.

Por lo menos, lo fue los primeros dos meses…

…

Un rugido espantoso se escuchó a lo lejos del buque. Iroh y Korra dejaron a un lado las fichas de Pai Sho y asintieron entre sí. — Parece que hoy no estaremos en nuestra fachada tranquila, ¿eh, oficial? —

A unos pasos de allí, un soldado con la ropa holgada y un plato de arroz con almendras gruñó por lo bajo y se retiró a prepararse para la pelea próxima, no sin antes refunfuñar:— Siempre cuando me relajo yo, nunca le pasa a Li, ni a Ten-Ten, no… al pobre de Shin, claramente, yo… Debí escuchar a mi madre y heredar la tienda… — Korra soltó una sonora carcajada, cuando pasas muchas semanas con un número reducido de personas, todos los días de la semana, conviviendo todas horas, se vuelven todos extremadamente cercanos.

— No deberías hacerle esos comentarios. **— **Le reprocho agraciado su combatiente al otro lado del tablero. — Capitán ¡Ya tenemos un curso! **— **Se levantaron y trotaron afuera, mientras lo hacían, hablaban como si se tratara del pan que comprarían en el próximo puerto.

— Pero es que el pobre parece un gato negro. — Korra se encogió de hombros, Iroh levantó una ceja. Ella soltó una exclamación de irritación. — Está bien, está bien, molestaré a alguien más joven para que no te molestas tanto. —

— Yo no estoy molesto. — Dijo calmadamente el azabache abriendo la última puerta al exterior a la morena.

— Oh, eres como papá pato-tortuga, no dejas ya casi ni que entrenen conmigo. **— **Agradeció cuando salió mientas le sostenían la puerta.

— Lo haría más seguido, pero los necesito a todos completos para que puedan seguir cubriendo bien cada uno de sus turnos, y no estar recostados en la enfermería. **— **Ambos analizaron las aguas tranquilas que se extendían de adelante. — Demasiado silencio. **— **Notaron los dos.

Si, en efecto, apenas y se escuchaba el sonido del mar rompiendo contra el frente del barco.

Cuando todos estaban más que seguros de que aquello era una trampa, un barco salió de entre unas rocas a la distancia, siendo atacados por unas extrañas criaturas las cuales sólo pudieron etiquetar como distorsionadas. Con el sonido de su barco acercándose, se lanzaron al agua y desaparecieron tan deprisa que ni pudieron percibirlo.

— Es el Avatar **— **Digo con sorpresa una mujer en la modesta barca mientras relajaba su abrazo protector sobre su hija.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Interrogó Iroh al jefe de la diminuta familia tan pronto entró en la embarcación, mientras que la niña se acercaba hacia la morena que también participaba en la discusión.

— Eran igualitarios. — Susurró con horror un chico, el hijo mayor, mientras apoyaba a su madre por los hombros.

— ¿Ahora ellos también forman parte de los Revolucionarios? — Korra se dio una palmada en la frente con fuerza. — Eso es perfecto. — Anunció con sarcasmo.

— De todas formas, gracias por acudir en nuestra ayuda. — Dijo humildemente el mayor de la familia. — No sabía cómo protegernos contra tantos. — Confesó.

— Esas cosas eléctricas en sus brazos casi encienden el bote. — Analizó su esposa.

Y así continuaba la palabrería adulta que la pequeña no podía entender, algo distraída y decidida a cumplir con uno de sus sueños, jaló el borde de la chaqueta de soldado que llevaba el Avatar para las misiones.

— Disculpe. — Y la atención de los ojos azules más lindos que había visto jamás se centraron en ella. Korra se agachó mientras que los demás iban a reparar ciertos rasguños en los laterales de la barca.

— Dime, dulzura. — Respondió con suavidad.

— Mi nombre es Sulen. — Le sonrió mostrando dos huecos delanteros delatadores de la muda de dientes, como toda niña grande. — Soy hermana de Sulan. — Señalo a su hermano mayor que caminaba de lado de su padre. — Y este es Pepe. — Le mostró un peluche de felpa algo usado, un oso-ornitorrinco muy simpático que sonreía con ternura. — ¿Es usted la Señora Avatar Korra? —La morena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ingenua por la inocencia y dulzura que desprendían los ojos cafés, el cabello negro desordenado y los cachetes colorados de la pequeña frente a ella.

— Sí, soy yo. Pero no soy exactamente la Señora Avatar. — Se rascó la nuca. — Tampoco me siento tan vieja aún. — Se pasó la mano por la frente con vergüenza. — Con Korra está más que bien. — Le sonrió.

— Korra. — Repitió la niña. — Es un nombre raro. ¿De dónde viene? —

— Veras… —Antes de poder responder, saltó sobre la cría y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras gritaba con fuerza una advertencia clave. — ¡Al Suelo Todos! —

— Bajo ataque. ¡A sus posiciones! Movilidad B-62. — Gritó Iroh a los soldados del barco que atendieron a la orden sin pensarlo dos veces. Guio al grupo a salvo dentro del almacén del barco para poder enfrentar mejor a los agresores con ayuda del maestro tierra recientemente conocido y su hijo.

Korra cargaba a su vez a la niña en esa dirección, si bien eran unos diez pasos, no resultaba fácil mientras esquivaba los machetes electrocutados. Desesperada, bajo a la pequeña al suelo, escondiéndola detrás del mástil.

Múltiples acrobacias le ayudaban a establecer un poco de soltura entre los dos bandos. Con una patada hacia atrás derribó a uno de los enmascarados y dando una media vuelta golpeó a otro con el codo en la cara para luego, quemar al de abajo con fuego control por sus pies y arrogar al de la nariz rota fuera de cubierta con agua control.

Una vuelta canela le salvó de una sensación desagradable por toda la columna, y finalmente derribó al último en su camino. Observó por sobre el hombro que Sulen había aprovechado el momento para correr hacia su madre que la esperaba fuera del improvisado refugio.

Por el resto, gracias al buen entrenamiento diario, la batalla no duró mucho, y gracias a los Espíritus, no tuvieron daños físicos. Cuando Korra llegó al lado de su líder militar, ambos bajaron la guardia erróneamente.

— ¡Mi bebé! —

El grito perforó el aire y los dejó a todos sin aire en los pulmones.

Todo sucedió en cámara lente: Un último igualitario surgió de la nada, tomó a la menor de la familia que apenas salía del almacén por el sedoso cabello y la arrogaba sin piedad contra el mar.

Las reacciones sólo pueden ser detalladas de una forma igual: Iroh lo atacó con un rugido de fuego, enojado como nunca antes; Korra saltó y se impulsó con el agua control para rescatar a la niña. La madre lloraba desconsolada mientras el padre intentaba detener a su hijo mayor de que golpeara sin descanso al hombre culpable de tal crueldad.

Iroh encadenó a los desgraciados contra una roca en la orilla tan pronto tocaron las orillas.

Esperó con ansias a que Korra regresara del fondo, ella surgió sin aviso como una bala de entre las olas, para escupir agua y quedarse en posición fetal sobre sí misma, con la cara entre las rodillas. Todos los presentes la rodearon.

— Korra. — Llamo Iroh, mucho más preocupado de lo que lo hubiera estado nunca antes.

Ella se abrió lentamente como el capullo de una flor, mostrando en su regazo a la pequeña niña acurrucada abrazando su oso-ornitorrinco de peluche, el que nunca había soltado.

Una pequeña marca en su manita izquierda sería la única prueba de la traumática experiencia. Korra usó su agua control para eliminar cualquier rastro de otra herida. Todos los presentes estaban con el corazón en la boca, culpándose internamente, hasta que llegó el momento de chequear a los bloqueadores de Chi.

Pero se habían ido. ¿Cómo?

Esta vez, una discusión surgió más aireada y amenazante que nunca.

— ¡No pueden desaparecer así de repente! Hay un traidor entre los presentes. — Iroh estalló en llamas de ira. Nadie podía atacar a un ser inocente y salirse con la suya bajo sus narices.

— ¿Un traidor? — Exclamo indignado el padre de Sulen. — ¿Qué esta insinuando? No tenemos nada que ver con esto, son ustedes, los que tienen el poder, los que inician estas guerras absurdas. — Contraatacó.

— Señor, nosotros estamos luchando para detenerla. — Pero el hombre la interrumpió antes de permitirle seguir.

— Le respeto y le agradezco que salvara a mi hija, pero ahora mismo, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en nuestro camino. Les agradecemos infinitamente, pero ya ambos tenemos que seguir con nuestros problemas. — Con un último bufido bajo el bigote, el hombre se iba adentrando a su barco, cuando el grito de su hijo lo detuvo.

— ¡Hey! Dejaron huellas. — Lo siguieron, y de hecho, si había un rastro fresco de pies arrastrándose por el terreno seco de isla, adentrándose a la Nación del Fuego.

— Suficiente, ya cumplimos con parte de lo que teníamos que hacer, nos vamos. — Iroh observó con desconfianza disimulada al muchacho.

— ¿No irán a por ellos?— Pregunto desconcertado el hijo mayor.

— No. — Estaba mintiendo, y Korra se dio cuenta de inmediato. Estaba preocupado por su propia familia, la condición en la que estaban su madre y su abuelo.

— Déjalos muchacho, nos vamos. — La pequeña Sulen se bajó de los brazos de su progenitora y se dirigió con paso lento al Avatar.

— Gracias por salvare Korra. — Dijo con fluidez, tratando de parecer fuerte.

— No hay de qué, linda. — Korra se revolvió un poco el cabello para hacerla sonreír.

— Por favor, perdona a mi familia. — Eso era inesperado, Korra le prestó atención.

— ¿Por qué? — Un niño nunca habla con rodeos.

— Por enseñarles el camino como ellos querían. — Respondió con preocupación.

— ¿Quiénes? — Su cara de preocupación se hizo presente. Para cuando la niña iba a responder, un grito se alzó sobre su tenue voz.

— ¡Vámonos, Sulen! O te quedarás atrás. — La pelinegra obedeció a su padre de inmediato.

Korra la observó partir con una extraña y espeluznante sensación en la columna vertebral. Algo andaba terriblemente mal, y la única forma de averiguar qué, era ir y descubrirlo.

Observó cómo la pequeña embarcación, tristemente enmendada y que se alejaba lentamente, desaparecía por entre las rocas. Detalló con suspicacia a la pareja al mando hablar con rostros realmente angustiados mientras dirigían su salida al este.

— Cariño, esto no es correcto. — Susurro la mujer a su esposo.

— No teníamos otra opción, la advertencia la enviaron cuando arrojaron a Sulen. —

— Pero ella la rescató. —

— Entonces el Avatar tiene un poco de Dharma a su favor, sólo nos queda pedir por nuestras almas… y la de nuestros hijos. —

— Estamos tan perdidos. — Concluyó la mujer con gran pena.

— Sólo queda tener fe, amor, no pierdas las esperanzas, querida. — Abrazándola por los hombros, deseo profundamente que ningún otro hombre terrorífico apareciera de la nada para borrarlos del mundo.

Ambos depositaron sus esperanzas en el Avatar para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

…

— No tengo ni siquiera que preguntarte a dónde vamos. —Fue lo que Korra se limitó a decir.

— Sería mi culpa si les pasa algo, debería estar allí para protegerlos. — Se apoyó sobre el barandal, preocupado.

— No Iroh, no pienses eso. Además ellos pueden defenderse solos. — Intento animarlo.

— Fuiste muy valiente al saltar así, sin pensarlo. — Lo mejor era cambiar de conversación, pues el ambiente se estaba volviendo un tanto… demasiado íntimo.

— Fuiste bastante natural al escupirle fuego en la cara. — Le contestó con una media sonrisa.

— Gracias, lo estuve ensayando. — Suspiró.— Cada vez me sorprendes más, no me cansaré de decírtelo. — Otra vez el silencio incómodo.

— Descuidamos a esa familia. — Soltó con alivio, no podía guardárselo.

— Lo sé. — Suspiro con cansancio de nuevo.

— Tenemos que concentrarnos más. — Se dio una palmada en el cuello, algo tullido. — Nos estamos confiando, parece que estamos bien, y ellos en realidad están dos pasos por delante. — Expresó su preocupación.

— Vamos adentro, de nada sirve lamentarnos, salvaste a la niña, es lo importante; ellos estaban detrás de esa familia, por eso atacó, lo hubiese hecho antes… o después. — No quería pensar en lo que le pasaría a la niña de no haber estado allí para rescatarla.

En medio del camino a la sala de comando, tuvieron que agarrarse de las paredes por el fuerte vaivén que azotó de repente contra la nave, que apenas había entrado por el canal que los llevaría a las puertas del Gran Azulón. Corrieron para intentar encontrar la explicación a tan brusco agite.

Korra acudió inmediatamente a atender a los desvalidos, Iroh se apresuró por descubrir el atentado, debía actuar antes de que la acción se repitiera y matara a toda su tripulación, incluyéndolo.

Una bomba estalló frente al ventanal central del cuarto de mando. Todos fueron impulsados por la fuerza del choque.

Era una trampa. Todo era mentira.

El canal estrecho no permitía el buen manejo del navío, casi era imposible dar marcha atrás. No podían dejar que el pánico se apoderara de sus mentes y sus corazones, Iroh se levantó suprimiendo una mueca de dolor, y tomó el timón haciendo a un lado al capitán desmayado, que se había dado contra el volante con la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¡Mierda! — Maldijo cuando los hostiles lograron entrar dentro del barco. — En quince años de servicio nadie ha allanado mi barco, y todavía no pasará, primero hundido que tomado. — Contra toda cordura aceleró el barco hacia delante y los estrelló contra una pared de roca del volcán más cercano, el daño en el frente era irreparable. Su nave se hundiría sin remedio.

Hizo sonar la alarma cuando se dio cuenta de que las montañas que los encerraban se les venían abajo encima. Y no era natural, para nada, la forma en la que las rocas se deslizaban era completamente controlada. Tomó a Korra de la mano y la empujó a cubierta, ella estaba intentando sanar a los heridos, pero las prioridades habían cambiado, por mucho que doliera. Por mucho que quedaría en sus corazones, sellado con sufrimiento, las caras de todos los que tuvieron que ser dejados atrás.

Observó a la morena concentrarse para entrar en Estado Avatar, y se lo impidió al jalarla con fuerza a su abrigo. — No, eso es lo que quieren, quieren destruirte, no lo hagas, saldremos de esta de otra manera. — Aunque él apenas y se creía sus propias palabras.

Se suponía que las fuerzas invasoras estaban concentradas en el Reino Tierra, buscándolos con pistas falsas. Pero no, una gran cantidad de maestros y no-maestros se alzaban sobre ellos con todo tipo de armas y demostrando una ira descontrolada brillando fríamente en sus ojos.

Estaban rodeados de punta a punta.

Apretó aún más fuerte la mano del Avatar mientras los rodeaba a ambos en un círculo de llamas.

No había escapatoria.

**...**

**Fin del Capítulo "Catástrofe, Primera Parte" **

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?

El próximo capítulo será publicado para cuando Mr. Aspros de su visto bueno a esta locura mía, si es que no le gusta, entonces su tragedia será otra xD después de todo, hay muchas formas de escribirla :) aunque espero que los Espíritus nos protejan de esos males. Igualmente, estoy muy avergonzada de mi largo retraso, en verdad, no me ha ido bien para nada.

Ustedes ya saben cómo puede ser la vida real.

No olviden que yo no fui quien escribió la Ilíada ni la Odiosea, soy una relativa nueva escritora. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _**(¡REVIEW!)**_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo, chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, tarea, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olvidemos el sueño.

**Marianita–chan =3**


	2. Catástrofe Parte II

…

En verdad que el tiempo se la pasa volando, de octubre ya saltamos al nuevo año, y más allá, estamos a mediados de abril; espero que alguien este por aquí, leyéndome. Además, no sé si Aspros se la pase por aquí, o si se acuerde de su pedido, el Foro de las Cuatro Naciones ya no está entre nosotros :( ¡Pero sin importar cuanto tarde, siempre concluiré con mis proyectos!

¡Ya estoy aquí, subiendo la segunda y última parte, con vida!

Sólo debo disculparme ante mis estimados amigos por mi tardanza en terminar de subir la terminación de la historia. Espero que les guste a todos, que sientan que leyeron algo que vale la pena, me he esforzado con todo mi corazón.

Esta actualización está dedicada a la **Semana Korroh** del **Foro "El Cometa de Sozin"**, que me ha impulsado a subirla, pues no sabía qué hacer, se me iban los días y yo me quedaba como _¿y si nadie la lee?_ pero creo que por lo menos alguien ha de andar por los alrededores, eso espero.

Espero que alguien lea esto y le llegue al corazón, hay muchas reflexiones entremezcladas en la trama y las diferentes situaciones que Iroh y Korra deben superar, unidos.

Igualmente, con toda la polémica que se desató con el final de La Leyenda de Korra, creo que todos tenemos el derecho sublime e irrefutable de shippear lo que más nos guste. Yo seguiré con mi Korroh, porque lo amo, y aceptaré lo que los demás deseen emparejar, porque para los gustos existen los colores.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

_¡Disfruten la lectura, que los especiales de la semana hayan sido un éxito!_

Y mis saludos a Aspros: sigue siendo fenomenal compartir gustos con alguien en alguna parte diferente del mundo. He aquí la continuación de lo que es, técnicamente tu historia, espero que la disfrutes; estoy esperanzada de que lo leas y sientas que es justo lo que querías leer; la última parte de este invento mío, está servida.

* * *

**Altruismo. Sacrificio. Pérdida.**

_**Catástrofe.**_

**II**

…

Iroh estaba inclinado sobre sí mismo, soportando los cortes de cristal que ardían en toda su delantera, no soltaba la mano de Korra, ni siquiera cuando se movilizaban con nerviosismo dentro del círculo de fuego. La cuestión era la siguiente: si salían de esa situación con vida, lo haría con sólo un sobreviviente a su lado, en total dejaría a doscientos dieciocho hombres en el barco, estaba incapacitado de ayudarlos a todos, y esperaba que ellos entendieran el sacrificio.

No habían transcurrido ni seis minutos tras el choque contra el volcán, y parecía que el barco se partiría en dos, sucumbiendo en medio de terremotos. Con la pérdida de sangre y la presión, las siluetas de sus enemigos, que cada vez asechaban más de cerca, se tornaban más difusas. El sacrificio de su tripulación no sería en vano, prometió, debía proteger la esperanza de su mundo.

Por fin, observó a los ojos a Korra. Años atrás, esa misma penetrante mirada les había salvado la vida al poder entablar un plan de emergencia en dos segundos, pero ahora, no divisó palabras o estrategias en esas celestes gemas, sólo presintió el dolor y la angustia. Apretó su mano, y Korra le observó cómo correspondía.

Iroh sintió que ese mar de sensaciones, habían sido intercambiadas porque la joven se había comunicado con su esencia y no con su mente, pues algo tan intenso no lograba comprenderse carnalmente.

— _Lo siento… —_

Korra nunca supo si lo había dicho en voz alta, si lo había susurrado, si ambos lo habían oído en su mente o si sólo lo había pensado. Pero esas fueron las palabras que inundaron todo el lugar en la cuenta regresiva por salvar sus vidas.

Sentían las vidas perdidas en acción, sentían ser tan ingenuos, sentían no tener la seguridad de salir de todas esas pruebas con el rostro en alto. Iroh maldijo por lo bajo, Korra empezaba a invocar su elemento natural.

Pronto tuvieron que utilizar su mayor fuerza en el control para desviar los ataques, que irónico, los igualitarios que prevalecieron en su cometido incluso después de la muerte de Amon, aliados de los seguidores que quedaban de la Loto Roja, con unos cuantos maestros más de uno que otro terco que se hallaba antiguamente en el bando de Kuvira. Semejante enemigo con el que tenían que lidiar.

No era sólo el enemigo, una nueva arma les apuntaba desde las cumbres. Ambos sintieron ese escalofrío desagradable, ambos se agacharon instintivamente.

Y es que un trueno explotó en el aire, perforó el sonido. Los soldados de Iroh que salían de las salas de mantenimiento y las calderas cayeron como halcones de fuego heridos, y lo estaban. Su general observó con horror cómo la sangre cubría su cubierta, oyó espantado cómo millones de otros truenos hacían sucumbir a la naturaleza en la desesperanza.

Un arma, que lucía como un micro modelo del cañón que Varrick y Baatar Jr., diseñaron juntos muchos años atrás, cuando esos buenos hombres se enteraran, se les quebraría el corazón por el camino que su invento tomó. Los maestros metal cargaban el canal del arma para los no-maestros, la munición salía con una velocidad aterradora.

No hubo más tiempo para analizar. Iroh debía dejar la defensiva para ir rápidamente a la ofensiva; con urgencia, utilizó su maestría para expandir el círculo de llamas con agresividad contra sus atacantes, pronto se vio acompañado de Korra, quien entendió sus movimientos.

En medio de su carrera al barandal, Iroh sintió como la carne de su pierna se desgarraba y perdía el control de su cuerpo. Cayó abruptamente contra el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre por las heridas abiertas.

— ¡No! — Korra lo tomó por sobre sus hombros cómo podía. — ¡Infelices! — Otros insultos internos atacaron a los Revolucionarios, pero por el momento sólo podía concentrarse en salir de allí. Apretó los dientes a más no poder, sintió que se los sacaría de la presión; recordó una de las viejas lecciones de Katara, los envolvió a ambos con un pulpo de agua, controlándolo con los movimientos fluidos de una sola mano.

Dirigiendo su mirada a los soldados de su lado que todavía trataban de dar batalla, el Avatar invocó al mar, y este la impulsó a ella y a todos los que estaban a bordo fuera del navío. Intentaba salvar la vida quien fuera que pudiera.

Internamente, la sala de calderas se sacudió ferozmente, con el barco de lado, los barriles de carga, metales y aceites se volcaron sobre todos los pasillos. Mientras Korra nadaba con toda su voluntad lo más lejos posible… el barco estalló sin remedio.

_ Adiós, Dragón de Jazmín. _

La cabeza de la morena chocó contra la roca sólida de las orillas del canal del agua, intentó mantenerse en la superficie, escupió agua. Iroh gruñía, ella no sabía que aquello era porque él metía sus propios dedos en la herida de su pierna, luchando por sacar el pedazo de metal incrustado. Enterrando las uñas en la tierra de las montañas empinadas que se cernían sobre ellos, Korra apretó al azabache más hacia sí, queriendo darle estabilidad. Los rasguños en su cara le ardían.

¿Cómo se sentiría ese hombre? Tan atractivo antes, tan magullado ahora.

Se percató de la sangre que corría por todo el río. Angustiada, se enfocó en los elementos que los rodeaban, sintió el metal antinatural en la pierna derecha del mayor. Molesta, hizo que sus cuerpos se adentraran en la roca, sacó el agua que los seguía por su medio de escape, y creó una clase de habitación de pánico de tierra. Exhausta, un tanto asfixiada, Korra debía elaborar un plan, pero esta vez, sola.

No podía pedirle a Iroh que estuviera al cien, no ahora.

Enfocando todo el metal abarrotado en la carne, la morena dirigió con cuidado la esfera siniestra hacia fuera, Iroh no había sentido algo tan desagradable. Para lidiar con el dolor, apretaba en puño sus manos en su dañado uniforme.

Sin oxígeno, acabados, Korra utilizó la tierra control para que la superficie en la que reposaban subiera al costado más alto de la montaña.

El sol los cegó momentáneamente. Aun alerta, utilizaron sus oídos para tratar de detectar a los agresores. Se arrastraron como pudieron al costado de la montaña, menos de un metro era el espacio que poseían para movilizarse. Debían caminar una gran cantidad de kilómetros para adentrarse a las tierras llanas de la Nación, y pensar que el plan inicial era desviarse de esos caminos totalmente.

Azul y dorado se encontraron con alivio, respiraron con aceleración por varios minutos, tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido. Tragaron duro.

Los minutos pasaron, con pena, en silencio. Iroh se levantó, vigilado por la mirada de la morena, y cojo, emprendió una caminata lamentable hacia el centro de su nación. Korra se levantó tan pronto él lo hizo, y no queriendo herir más su integridad masculina, lo siguió sin mayores peros.

En completa quietud, las mejillas de los dos se manchaban de rastros de agua salada. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Continuaron su camino por las orillas naturales del angosto canal de agua.

Cuando era necesario, Korra alargaba más el sendero, podía estar quebrado, pero al parecer, hace muchos siglos, antes de las grandes embarcaciones, el camino por las montañas había sido gemelo del de las aguas.

…

Pronto, la noche los acobijó con lentitud, pero ninguno de los dos ladeo la cabeza siquiera un momento para apreciar la belleza veraniega de los atardeceres de las tierras de la Nación del Fuego. Caminaron hasta que la propia luz de su fuego control no podía iluminar más el sendero, en un cielo de luna en primera fase creciente. Korra agradeció a las estrellas, de que en todo ese tiempo, la pierna de Iroh no se inflamara, o que su propia vista le fallara y tuviera una dolorosa caída a través de las rocas.

Llegaron a una saliente lo suficientemente extensa como para descansar. Iroh conocía, por las lecciones ya aprendidas en sus antiguas experiencias, que debía vivir por los que ya no podían, y que si sus hombres en verdad eran honrados, morirían con ese honor en la mano y sus nombres quedarían en la historia con dignidad. Serían recibidos en el otro mundo con gran festejo. Los que quedarían como rehenes, lograrían escapar con ingenio, y quizás alguna ayuda externa.

Pero incluso con esa certeza, se apoyó con lentitud a la pared más alejada del risco, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, y extendiendo la pierna herida, dirigió su pálido rostro al cielo nocturno, con la penumbra en sus ojos, ni Korra pudo describir su conmoción, cuando sintió como su querido amigo, pasaba la saliva con cada vez más dificultad.

Cabizbaja, tuvo que intentar sutilmente varias veces que Iroh le dejara desinfectar y cerrar la herida, el agua control no podía ayudar demasiado, ella estaba débil, estaba todavía asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Ese tipo de heridas, son las que deben tomar tiempo para sanar como se debe. Sabía que, si él forzaba demasiado su pierna, no tendría la seguridad de que ocurriera lo mismo que aquella tarde, y no se le hinchara la extremidad como un tronco podrido.

Una vez tratadas las heridas de los dos, mecánicamente, se recostaron en la fría roca. Esperando que no los embistieran de espaldas las hienas que los rebuscaban, sin siquiera tener la soberbia de encender una fogata; Iroh no se recostó hasta que Korra lo hiciera por sí misma contra el fondo, el azabache utilizó su propio cuerpo para bloquear las heladas brisas que aquella tétrica noche atraería consigo. Su mirada atormentada, solo le sirvió para vigilar las orillas de la montaña.

De espaldas, lado a lado, los párpados apenas descansaron. Tragando el llanto y la tristeza. Buscaron fortaleza en su mutua compañía.

Debían continuar el viaje, debían completar la misión.

**...**

Tardaron tres días más en penetrar en las llanuras de la Nación, dejando las cordilleras a sus espaldas. Analizando lo ocurrido, había surgido una alarmante necesidad de contactar con sus cercanos. Internamente, estaban aterrorizados de que sus familiares hubieran sido emboscados como ellos. Pero las ideas eran desechadas, si los Revolucionarios los creían muertos, no irían tras sus padres, a menos que iniciaran inmediatamente los planes anarquistas.

Con algo de confianza, su paso regular los llevó a una aldea en donde la principal atracción y fuente de ingresos era el Entretenimiento Ambulante. Korra e Iroh se miraron el uno al otro con las cejas arqueadas por algún tiempo mientras empezaban a saborear algo de suerte.

El cabello de Korra rebasaba los hombros, la barba de Iroh comenzaba a notarse, y unos mechones sin peinar cubrían su frente. Las ropas de la armada, todavía lucían algo desgarradas, con setenta monedas de plata, compraron a un viejo vendedor ambulante ropas de calidad media que parecían del Reino Tierra, cuya tela era casi en su totalidad de un color marrón oscuro, con detalles oliva.

Para entremezclarse con el ambiente, Iroh empezó a tocar una tuba, y Korra le acompañaba con un laúd. Decididos a investigar y encontrar antecedentes de descontrol, fingieron ser un matrimonio de pacifistas ambulantes por más de una semana.

Todo avanzó tan naturalmente, que no se preocuparon cuando debieron compartir habitación en la única posada que podían costear. Se respetaban demasiado, y tenían una extensa confianza.

— Contaré lo recolectado mientras tú te duchas, Korra. — Aquella noche, pautada como la última en aquel pueblecillo, sería dedicada a preparar todo para atravesar una gran cantidad de kilómetros hasta los límites norte del continente.

— Ten cuidado con la ventana, la luna llena se presta para los robos. — Soltándose el cabello, la morena fue adentrándose al cuarto de baño, emocionada por refrescarse.

Iroh se centró en su tarea sin mayores preámbulos, las bolsitas con pequeñas recaudaciones descansaban en la única mesilla al lado del colchón matrimonial ya extendido en el piso.

Veintiún monedas de oro, ciento cincuenta y tres monedas de plata, y trescientas cinco monedas de cobre. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir un par de meses y largarse con alguna despensa en la espalda.

Con algo de puchero, tuvo que reconocer que las monedas de oro, sumamente arduas de conseguir, habían sido obtenidas porque los hombres del lugar quedaban embobados con tan sólo observar su acompañante, que actuaba realmente delicada con el instrumento en sus piernas, y una tierna e infantil trenza que perfilaba su cuello.

Con una sensación de disgustó, guardó todo en una única bolsa, que guardó en el bolso que hasta el momento habían podido adquirir, y que él lucharía por cargar en todo el trayecto, una batalla difícil en contra del temperamento de la confiable mujer.

Impresionado, se dio la vuelta con tensión al sentir un ser entrar por la ventana. Era un halcón mensajero, pero juraría que en un principio era uno de los espíritus que tanto irrumpían en su establecimiento desde que llegaron.

Desconfiado, se acercó al ave, reconociéndola, pero, no podía confiar en que no había sido seguida o que incluso, llevara un mensaje falso. El plumífero se posó en su muñeca con obediencia, era la favorita de su madre. Leyó la carta con cuidado, descifrando la codificación personal que su familia compartía.

Todo avanzaba de acuerdo al plan, y se demostraba realmente preocupada por la noticia de que su barco había desaparecido en el canal a la Ciudad capital, tan pronto pasaron las puertas de Azulón. Le informó de que noventa y tres hombres se habían reunido en sus fuerzas nuevamente, ocho estaban inhabilitados y debían retirarse a vivir sus vidas con sus nuevas condiciones, el resto, estaba desaparecido o muerto.

Con suficientes noticias, fue resaltando las letras extrañas, casi imperceptibles para cualquier otra persona, las simbologías indicaban un lugar: La Isla Ember, allí se reunirían, antes de la terminación del año, para preparar la reunión en el Sur; si acaso no podían llegar allí, el segundo sitio donde se daría un encuentro sería en el Templo Aire del Oeste.

Allí actualizarían la información y crearían una nueva estrategia de contra-ataque. El Avatar estaba seguro, ese era el pilar que debía transmitir. No escribió respuesta, pero dio instrucciones al ave de que regresara. Se quedó con la nota, esa sería señal suficiente, pues ahora en el empaque, había un lazo rojo.

Korra salió justo cuando despedía al halcón, un tanto intrigada y realmente preocupada le interrogó. Feliz, respondió con toda la emoción que él mismo sentía.

Pero el instante se enterró en los suburbios, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, los dos divisaron unas luces poco naturales en las calles del pueblo, era el reflejo del metal. Agachándose, apagaron las velas de la habitación. En medio de la oscuridad, ambos oyeron como los extraños cuestionaban a los pueblerinos y amenazaban sus vidas con tal de que les contestaran unas preguntas.

Sin pudor, los dos se cambiaron sus ropas de descanso a las ropas de viaje, estaban en una situación seria; todo debía hacerse rápido, y desaparecer en el acto. Tomaron todo, y revisaron varias veces de no dejar nada, ni rastro de su presencia en ese lugar. Hasta las velas que apagaron se las llevaron.

Saltaron por la ventana de su habitación en el primer piso, caminando sobre rocas y por las orillas de las construcciones, prestado una gran atención en no dejar rastro alguno.

El lazo rojo significaba que ambos estaban con vida, y que además, debían colocar pistas falsas, mientras ellos se dirigían al norte, querían que los persecutores se fuesen al sur, creyendo que regresaban por donde vinieron. Los espíritus del pueblo, desaparecieron en dirección contraria a la del Avatar, queriendo ayudarla.

Sus sombras se adentraron en un bosque seco.

…

Dos meses siguieron el camino de las estrellas, ayudaban en los casos que se les presentaban oportunamente en el camino y hubo días en que compartían rumbo con diversas personas u otra pareja peregrina.

Esa noche estaban solos. La luna llena empezaba reiniciaba su ciclo.

Iroh había salido de caza. En ese tiempo viajando, aunque intentaron por todos los medios mantener una dieta vegetariana, la propia naturaleza de su Nación no se los permitía del todo, los hongos del área en donde descansaban requerían de mucha preparación y no tenían los ingredientes necesarios. Con cierto pesar, la situación ameritaba que se alimentaran con carne.

Regresaba con dos liebre-ardilla para la cena. Siguiendo las tradiciones de la Tribu Agua que Korra le había enseñado con el paso del tiempo, y que su propia moral le exigían, había pedido permiso a las criaturas para alimentarse de su carne, a su vez se disculpó por quitarles la vida, y agradeció su favor para mantenerles sanos. Cumplió en el camino la promesa de sembrar las semillas de árboles y flores que recolectaban en su viaje en el área donde la sangre inocente se derramaba, cumpliendo con los espíritus para que allí renaciera la vida.

Hay cosas, que por muy pequeñas que sean, o tontas que se oigan, significan muchísimo más de lo que aparentan.

Cuando llegó, Iroh se quedó de piedra, el fuego estaba encendido, pero Korra no estaba. Dejó la presa al lado del fuego, y con los sentidos alerta, analizó toda la tierra que lo rodeaba, no había rastro de batalla. Pero un miedo extraño, irracional, poco civilizado y para nada agradable le invadió. Era algo, que, como hombre, sentía por aquello que protege, y, de cierta forma, lo asemejó a lo que sentía por su abuelo o su madre cuando no podía cuidar directamente de ellos.

Era diferente, se cercioró, era un sentimiento diferente. No de pertenencia, similar al de familia; algo como lo que no había tenido el tiempo de apreciar. La necesidad de proteger a tu pareja. Quizás.

Asombrado, aún temeroso. Iroh iba a romper la ley que todo sobreviviente debe saber: si estas en un área sin protección, y no sabes si estas a salvo o no, no hagas el menor ruido o movimiento brusco.

Al rayo con todo, ¡Korra no aparecía!

— ¡Korra! — Su nombre salió con urgencia de sus labios. — ¡Korra, ¿Dónde estás?! — No fue atacado, pero tampoco aparecía su compañera. La luna que iniciaba su mengue, era su única vigilante.

El sonido repentino de la maleza al moverse casi hace que de los nervios arrogara una bola de fuego. Pero algo le decía que no era peligro. De la oscuridad salió la joven, con cara de susto por igual. Pálidos, de repente ambos se enojaron el uno con el otro, y, repentinamente, empezaron a reprocharse entre sí.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? — Fue Iroh el que inquirió con los latidos de su corazón en la boca. — ¡Casi muero del susto! —

— ¡Eras tú el que no volvía! — Se defendió Korra, a la vez que daba la razón por la que había abandonado su puesto. — ¡Creí que algo te había pasado! —

— Incluso si no volvía, debías quedarte aquí. — Presionándose las sienes, el de ojos ambarinos suspiró invocando su cordura. — Tú debes mantenerte con vida. — Pero esas palabras no surtieron el efecto que él esperaba. Enojada, lastimada y decepcionada, Korra gruñó y, con los ojos aguados, musitó:

— Si, si, el Avatar debe vivir. — Dándole la espalda, prosiguió. — Mantener el ciclo, bla, bla, bla. — Se burló de sí misma, mientras se abrazaba para reconfortarse.

— ¡No lo he dicho por eso! — Saltando el equipaje, sin importarle si era príncipe o no. La tomó de la cintura y le dio vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara. — Es porque eres tú. —

Silencio. Korra le preguntó con su mirada aguamarina, que quería decir él.

— Eres tú, Korra. — Intentó explicar. — Korra, la maestra agua que daría su vida por su familia. — Ser el Avatar no es todo lo que tú eres. Es parte de ti, sí. Pero eso no te define. — Ella le observó con agradecimiento, como todo últimamente se centraba en su cargo como maestra de los cuatro elementos, por poco perdía la visión de quien era ella misma.

— Creo que ambos estamos demasiado tensos. — Iroh asintió.

Con una sensación de alivio, él la abrazó.

Ella quedó muda, él se relajó sintiéndola cerca, acarició sus cabellos y sintió el olor de la fortaleza en su presencia, incluso en su sorpresa Korra correspondió al abrazo, él olía a grandeza. Era la presencia y esencia pura de un hombre y una mujer, en la naturaleza, apreciándose.

Esa noche, emocionados de estar a mitad de camino, esperanzados de que todo mejoraría, durmieron abrazados, pero no era por el frío nocturno, era porque se querían. Era porque se habían enamorado, el uno del otro, de lo bueno y lo malo, del físico y de la mente, de las palabras y de las acciones.

Doce días después, cuando la luna no se hacía presente en el cielo, Iroh y Korra se vieron acompañados por sus suspiros bajo una carpa que los protegía de una tenue llovizna que arribó en buen momento.

— Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. —

En todo ese tiempo ninguno confesó su amor, ambos aceptaron lo que sentían, pero ninguno sintió necesario transformar en palabras lo que asaltaba sus corazones desde mucho tiempo atrás. Como jóvenes, demostraron ese enorme cariño con besos y admiraciones; como adultos, ocurrió lo que debía de pasar.

…

Tras tres meses de aventuras, llegaron a las costas norte de la Nación del Fuego, evadieron la Capital en su momento pero pudieron comunicarse con Zuko. Un barco no muy llamativo los esperaba en el puerto, el viaje duró otra semana más, la suficiente para terminar de reponerse.

Días atrás, habían luchado contra unos bandidos, alguno de ellos debían de poseer estrechos vínculos con los Revolucionarios, pues su armamento no era común y su locura se vio desatada a lo largo de una de las vías de transito más concurridas de la Nación.

Con el problema solucionado, el miedo que tenían al acercarse a los barcos era que fueran reportados. Sintieron que algo no iba del todo bien, pero, lograron reunirse efectivamente con sus hombres y emprender la ruta.

Cuando se encontraron con sus familiares y amigos, no pudieron sentirse más felices. El Templo Aire del Oeste había sido reconstruido por Aang en su época, ahora, era nuevamente refugio del Equipo Avatar. La cercanía de los dos líderes se hizo evidente: tomadas de la mano, sonrisas cálidas, cumplidos cariñosos. Todo era sutil, nada bochornoso, pero lo suficiente para dar a entender que allí había algo más que amistad.

Tres días, fue el tiempo de Tonraq había asignado a la Junta para reestructurarse. En esas dos noches y cuatro días, la familia del Avatar y del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, compartieron cada comida como una sola familia, como si fueran un hogar.

Esos, fueron sus últimos días de alegría.

En el último día, parte de las estructuras se vinieron abajo. Todos salieron alarmados, no esperaban ser interceptados. Zuko tomó a su hija Izumi que intentaba converse a Iroh de que también se retirara con ellos sobre Druk, el dragón que los esperaba angustiado en las orillas del Templo.

Se rehusó, naturalmente. Con una sonrisa de madre, la Señora del Fuego besó a su hijo en la frente.

— Cuídate, mi niño. — Iroh los abrazó a los dos, con gran amor en sus ojos, los despidió observando como desaparecían por las nubes. Tan pronto los perdió de vista, emprendió una acelerada carrera en donde se encontraba Korra, socorriendo a los afectados.

Con los ataques encima, siguieron las estrategias de retirada. Korra abrió un túnel con tierra control, el resto se lo dejaría a los miembros de la Loto Blanca. Defendería la salida junto con Iroh hasta que los Revolucionarios se centraran sólo en ellos, luego, los guiarían lejos de ahí.

Pero primero, un gran abrazo de oso de su buen padre, y la bendición de su madre.

— General Iroh. — Tonraq lo tomó de los hombros con seriedad. — Se la encargo. — Honrado Iroh asintió, y un brillo de fortaleza en sus ojos le dio la fuerza al líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur de irse con satisfacción.

Senna y Tonraq, dieron un último vistazo a su hija, que sonreía para intentar calmarlos, mientras cerraba con un movimiento de tierra control el túnel improvisado.

Eran demasiados, cuando ambos impactaron contra uno de los murales, y se encontraron desconcertados, pudieron percibir como el enemigo aprovecharía para derrumbar los pesados soportes de piedra sobre ellos, pero, la salvación llegó cuando fue necesitada.

El resto del Equipo Avatar había regresado. Bolin empujó a Korra junto a Iroh para que se fueran, queriendo convencerlos. Asami y Mako luchaban con gran destreza mientras les gritaban que se marcharan. Ellos podían, se dijo la morena, pero quería ayudarlos.

Iroh entendió el momento: si se quedaban y algo ocurría, que Korra entrara en Estado Avatar sería irreversible, y eso lo aprovecharían los Revolucionarios; tomándola de la mano, corrieron lejos. Cuando estaban a punto de perder contacto visual con el lugar, voltearon, un estruendo sacudió el suelo y era seguro que había que reconstruir de nuevo el Santuario.

Korra no pudo evitar llorar, sus amigos podían estar muertos, pero Iroh estaba allí para reconfortarla y decirle que aquella atrocidad era imposible.

Si bien la retirada había sido un tanto forzosa, ahora su nuevo destino era la Isla Ember, en donde se haría un conteo de fuerzas, allí, se dijo el azabache, se reencontrarían con los demás, debía agradecerles, después de todo.

…

Toda la Isla parecía tomada, en una feroz batalla, pudieron apoderarse de una de las embarcaciones más pequeñas. Concentrada en invocar al mar para poner e barco a flote, Korra iba a ser atacada por la espalda, pero su protector se interpuso, la perforación fina y dolorosa de un metal del grosor de una hoja de pergamino se cortó desde la espalda baja hasta la boca del estómago.

Como era manejada el arma con metal control, cortó también la muñeca izquierda de aquella que empezaba a derrumbarse en lágrimas y lamentos. No lo notó, ni siquiera le prestó atención, pero al detener y devolver el ataque, fulminó al agresor de una sola vez.

Lo que importaba era salir de esa playa, rápido. Tomó a Iroh y lo guio al barco, un poco de agua salada hizo contacto con las heridas, y el sufrimiento que se desencadenaba, apenas daba inicio. Los agentes de los revolucionarios decían que partirían ese día por el buen clima, esas afirmaciones eran un anzuelo, que ingenuamente habían mordido.

En medio del océano, cuando Korra apenas y había sellado los cortes con la poca agua dulce que poseían, una tormenta descomunal se desató sobre ellos. No podían navegar el barco, no había forma de guiarse, la brújula estaba rota. Las olas eran enormes, y ambos estaban rosando la hipotermia.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien. —

Korra cerró los ojos con dolor, sintiéndose estrechada fuertemente en los brazos de Iroh, ocultó su rostro en su pecho sin importar la sangre que se confundía con el agua salada y la que caía sin cesar del cielo.

La completa oscuridad no ayudó en nada, Yue, tampoco podía hacer su aparición si ellos no sobrellevaban aquella terrible tempestad, pero no había manera de que ninguna persona, maestro o no-maestro, pudiera contra cien metros de agua volcándose sobre sí, ni el viento que te empujaba fuera de borda. Estaban perdidos.

Desesperada, no podía dejar que en tiempos tan agresivos el ciclo volviera a empezar, temía por la vida que seguiría después de ella.

La barca se hizo trizas, y Korra y Iroh no hallaban como subir a la superficie por el preciado oxígeno, las olas eran demasiado continuas y los torrentes de por sí ya los estaban separando el uno del otro, lloraba internamente, destrozada en su corazón.

Como un último acto, acudió al Estado Avatar, pero no calmó las aguas ni menguó los vientos, se envolvió a sí misma y al azabache dentro de una corriente de aire con una capa de hielo… Aang así lo había hecho, y había sobrevivido cien años, ella sólo quería esperar a que la gente reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que sus acciones no ayudaban en traerle paz a nada.

Antes de caer en la inconciencia definitiva, se encogió en el regazo de Iroh, no podía hacer nada por las heridas de ambos. Fueron sólo minutos, pero fue más que suficiente, él le besó la nariz, ella tomó el primer paso y besó sus agrietados labios, no podía irse sin darse a entender cuánto se adoraban.

No fue tierno, no fue delicado. Era áspero y sabía a hierro, pero era la acción final de aquella vida. Poco probable de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda, él moriría en una semana como máximo, o desangrado o hambriento, y ella, gracias al Estado Avatar, podría soportar la descompensación por medio año, y eso sería solo por el sustento espiritual.

El Estado Avatar se desactivaría por sí sólo, junto a su último aliento.

Por lo menos, se congelaron estrechándose el uno al otro. Resignados en su amor, y en su final.

_Se quisieron. _

Las fuerzas de ambos bandos los buscaron sin cesar, pero no hallaron nada.

Aun así, hubo cierta esperanza entre sus allegados, quizás habían acabado en una isla y salvado sus vidas. Pero para cuando Tonraq miró el cielo y la luna llena estaba tan opaca que parecía estar en su fase de Luna Nueva, lo supo: Ninguno de los dos regresaría para salvar el día, y el destino del mundo, se hallaba en el corazón de cada ciudadano, por lo menos, por algún tiempo.

Recordó la risa de su única hija y el porte del General que prometió permanecer a su lado en todo momento, una lágrima solitaria acompañada de un sollozo tembloroso fue el aviso a su esposa de que habían perdido su mayor tesoro, y éste, a su vez, había perdido el amor tan pronto lo consiguió.

No dieron el aviso, la esperanza era lo único que impulsaba a los Estabilizadores, en cambio, fingieron que en su corazón no había dolor constante alguno y que esperaban el regreso de su hija con añoro. Izumi y Senna se reunieron ocasionalmente, queriendo hacer memoria de sus hijos amados.

Pero el vacío seguía allí, y los cercanos de la pareja que sobrevivieron, podían sentirlo.

La historia quedaría meramente escrita en pergamino, sería transmitida de generación en generación, pero sólo quedarían los nombres y las acciones, no las personas. Pero hubo una reflexión del Gurú Rohan que consoló al planeta:

"…Y el espíritu libre de la joven la volvió _el aliento_, y el espíritu luchador de su amado le convirtieron en _la voluntad_, juntos, mantuvieron abrigadas las almas de las personas, y fue eso lo que las regresó a su naturaleza cálida y compasiva, y terminó con las maldades. Hoy en día, ellos son la calidez de los besos a nuestros hijos y la fuerza del valor para combatir hasta el final cualquier tormenta…"

Así fue.

Y las tenues sonrisas en los rostros de aquellas magnificas entidades humanas, trágicos amantes, nunca se borraron.

Confiaron.

**...**

**Fin de Altruismo, Sacrificio, Perdida**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?

Sé que lo leeré en una semana y me pondré a llorar, en serio, sé que lo haré. Imaginaba tantas cosas que no sabía cómo escribir tantos detalles porque me ponía a trasladar esas percepciones de forma atropellada, espero que todo haya quedado lo suficientemente aceptable, y que mis errores no sean demasiados, quizás alguno se me pase, escribí todo en diferentes tiempos, desde octubre, y siempre lo hacía con una emoción desbordada, casi no he refinado la narración, quería que mantuviera su esencia original.

Considero que la Semana Korroh ha sido maravillosa, como la he disfrutado.

Creo que tengo un nudo en la garganta, esto sí ha sido emotivo. Cuanto les quiero, chicos.

No olviden que yo no fui quien escribió la Ilíada ni la Odiosea, soy sólo una escritora de tiempo parcial. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _**(¡REVIEW!)**_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, tarea, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olvidemos el sueño.

**Marianita–chan =3**


End file.
